I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and improved method and apparatus for network connection.
II. Description of the Related Art
As computers have gotten smaller and become increasingly more portable, they have been taken out of the home, office, and school to various on the road assignments. In order to remain in contact with other computers, such as a computer network, or to communicate e-mail to other computers, the portable computers must use modems (modulator/demodulators). The modem translates the digital signals from the computer to analog signals for transmission and demodulates the received analog signal into a digital form readable by the computer.
In order to be truly portable, however, a computer must be able to keep in contact with other computers without having to be physically connected to a telephone line. This is accomplished by connecting the computer modem to a wireless, radio frequency (RF) transceiver.
One form of such a wireless transceiver is a cellular radiotelephone. A number of competing cellular systems are now available. These include the analog advanced mobile phone system (AMPS), time division multiple access (TDMA), and code division multiple access (CDMA), the last two systems being digital systems. CDMA provides a distinct advantage in cellular data communications.
When the computer is used in an office, it typically uses a direct hardwired network connection, such as an Ethernet connection, to couple to a computer network. If the computer has been used in the field and is now being connected to the hardwired connection (e.g., Ethernet), the computer must be reconfigured to access the Ethernet port instead of the serial port to the modem.
If the computer is being taken off the Ethernet direct connection to be used with the wireless modem, such as when connection to the Ethernet is lost, or a portable computer is disconnected from the Ethernet, the computer must be reconfigured to access the serial port. This reconfiguration, depending on the computer and the network, can be a complicated, time consuming process which may involve changes in hardware and software. There is a resulting need for a smooth, easy, seamless way to connect a computer to a network both in a fixed location and when the computer becomes portable without requiring a complicated reconfiguration of the computer. Additionally, there is a need for a seamless way for a computer to automatically detect network link wellness and responsively switch to an operative network link.